This application is based upon and claims priority on Chinese application No. 01215666.3 filed on Mar. 16, 2001, a copy of which is attached hereto as Appendix A and is fully incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention is directed to a piston temple for eye glass frames and more specifically to a temple incorporating a piston. Eye glass frames consist of two temple portions 100 as shown in FIG. 3. Typically each temple portion consists of a folding leg portion 6 and pole head portion 2 which are coupled together by a hinge 3 shown in FIG. 3. The pole head portion extends from a rim 102 surrounding a lens of the eye glass frame or from the lens. A spring mechanism is incorporated and coupled to the hinge for allowing the leg portion of the temple to flex outward. By being able to flex outward, the leg portions exert a lower pressure against the sides of the head of the person wearing the glasses. Also, the act of wearing the glasses is made easier since the leg portions can be flexed outward making it easier for them to be positioned on the sides of the wearer""s head.
Existing spring temples as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 have a pole head portion 2, a hinge 3, a draw bar 8, a sliding sleeve 9, a spring 5, and a block 10 which are installed in an inner cavity 104 of a jacket 1, which extends leg portion 6. The draw bar comprises a larger diameter portion 8a from which extends a smaller diameter portion 8b. A sliding sleeve having a cylindrical opening having a diameter larger than the diameter of the smaller diameter portion of the draw bar and smaller than the diameter of the larger diameter portion of the draw bar is slid over the draw bar smaller diameter portion 8b such that the draw bar smaller diameter portion penetrates the opening. The outer surface of the sleeve 9 defines a concavity 15.
The spring 5 is fitted over the draw bar smaller diameter portion 8b such that the sleeve is sandwiched between the larger diameter portion 8a of the draw bar and the spring 5. The block 10 is fitted or otherwise attached to the lower diameter portion 8b of the draw bar such that the spring is sandwiched between the sleeve and the block. The entire assembly of draw bar, sleeve, spring and block is fitted within the cavity.
A protrusion 14 extends from a side wall of the cavity. The protrusion may be a convex protrusion as shown in FIG. 4. The protrusion is positioned within the concavity 15 defined on the outer surface of the sleeve for restraining the sleeve in an axial direction.
A hinge 3 is pivotally attached to the front end of the larger diameter section 8a of the draw bar. The hinge is attached to the larger diameter section of the draw bar by a screw 31. The pole head portion 2 is attached to the hinge typically by welding. In this regard, as the leg portion 6 or jacket 1 is rotated relative to the pole head portion 2 away from the rim 102, the hinge 3 will rotate and cause the draw bar to withdraw from the cavity of the jacket. As that occurs, the convex protrusion 14 prevents the sleeve 9 from moving axially. In this regard, the draw bar small diameter portion slides relative to the sleeve compressing the spring 5. When the leg portion or jacket 1 is released, the force generated by the compressed string 5 will cause the lower diameter portion of the draw bar to extend rearwardly and thus draw the draw bar rearwardly causing the jacket portion to align with the pole head portion.
As can be seen this is a rather complex temple that is very difficult to manufacture. Furthermore, because of the multiple moving parts, the weight of the spring temple is relatively great.
An eye glass frame temple is provided having a pole head portion, leg portion rotatably coupled to the pole head portion and a pin spring loaded by a spring for exerting a force when the leg is rotated a predetermined amount and in a predetermined first direction relative to the pole head portion. The generated force can cause the leg portion to rotate in a second direction opposite the first direction.
In an exemplary embodiment, the pin is coupled to the leg portion of the temple and extends due to a spring force in a direction toward the pole head portion. When the leg portion is rotated relative pole head portion in a direction away from the eye glass frame, the pole head portion is engaged by the pin causing the pin to compress the spring generating a spring force. Once the leg is released, the spring force causes the pin to push against the pole head portion and cause the leg portion to rotate in an opposite direction, i.e., toward the frame. In an alternate exemplary embodiment, the pin is coupled to the pole head portion and extends due to a spring force in a direction toward the leg portion.